Impish
by preusterreich
Summary: Their personalities don't quite match, but it really doesn't matter to either of them.


Ludwig faintly noticed Emma rounding the couch. He was currently engrossed in his morning newspaper. That is, until she slumped herself down right in his lap and wound her arms around his neck, crushing the flimsy paper between the both of them.

"Hey Lud!" Her green eyes flashed with that mischievous look only she could give.

"I wasn't done with that." He said quietly, noticing that she had not yet tied her red ribbon into her blonde hair. "She must have just woken up."

"Oh, you can read that later." Emma smiled and removed the paper from between them and threw it off the couch. He suddenly noticed that she was wearing one of his white, button-up shirts-without pants. He felt the blood pool in his cheeks.

"Why are you wearing my shirt? And where are your pants? If someone were to come knocking on-" She put a finger to his lips, hushing him.

"Shh, no one is going to come knocking this early in the morning." She replaced her finger with her soft, full lips, moving them slowly, trying to coax some passion into him. Ludwig decided not to tell her it was already ten in the morning as his stomach fluttered, and she positioned her hands to rake through his hair, intent on destroying its usual order. His bangs fell forward as she removed her mouth from his, eying his new, messy hair. "I like your hair better this way." She winked at him.

He couldn't stop this feeling she always gave him. Her impish nature was so different from his own, but he couldn't deny that he loved it when she winked at him from across the room- or winked at him from less than a foot away while her almost-naked ass was perched directly on top of his crotch. Ludwig was sure she could feel that she was making an impression on him this morning.

He took in a shaky breath. "Y-you still haven't answered my questions." Emma looked confused for a split-second.

"Oh yes! Well, I'm wearing your shirt because it smells nice, and I'm not wearing pants because they would just get in the way." She said with a sly smirk.

His blood flow increased rapidly, his heart beating a mile a minute. "B-but that shirt is dirty." He knew she felt him growing underneath her.

She giggled, leaning to whisper in his ear. "That's why it smells so good." She slowly licked at his earlobe, making him gasp slightly. "Oh, and if you'd care to know, I'm also not wearing any panties." He groaned, now painfully hard. He swept one arm around her waist and settled a strong hand on her stomach, while his other hand moved down between her legs to she if she was telling the truth. She always tempted him with phrases like that, but she didn't always mean them.

Today, she meant it.

Emma's breath hitched as Ludwig ran a finger over the small, concealed mound between her legs before slipping that same finger inside her. She pressed her busom into his chest, spreading her legs slightly. As he moved his finger inside her body, she connected her mouth with his once again. She parted her lips and let Ludwig slip his tongue into her mouth and dominate her like she wanted him to. He was a pretty shy guy, but once she got him in the mood, there was no stopping him, and that's what she loved.

He removed his fingers, and she shifted herself to straddle his legs. She unbuckled his belt and undid his pants, rubbing him through the fabric in the process. He watched her pull out his length and give it a few quick strokes before she positioned herself above him.

She lowered herself gently down around his girth, both of them gasping for a moment with the new, but familiar, sensation. Resting one arm around his neck and one hand on the arm of the couch to help her move, she began to rise and fall around him. He began to unbutton her shirt, not caring if he ripped a few of the buttons off in the process. He decided it was well-worth it to get to the prize underneath. Emma continued to move her hips, although she changed her rhythm to grinding as opposed to bouncing. Ludwig wrapped his arms around her waist and attached his mouth to her left nipple, sucking gently. She moaned quietly and moved her hand from the arm of the couch to grip his shoulder. He snapped his hips harshly up into her, and she involuntarily clenched her muscles around his length. The full feeling she had known before was now multiplied tenfold, and she rode her orgasm with a loud moan.

Emma tightening around him was definitely one of the most amazing feelings he had ever experienced. As he came deep inside her warmth, she pulled him into a crushing, passionate kiss, desperate to hold on to the now quickly fading moment.

They broke away from each other, and Ludwig leaned his head back over the couch to catch his breath as Emma rested her own head on his shoulder. Suddenly realizing what had just happened, Ludwig pulled out quickly and tucked himself away.

"Oh Emma, I'm so sorry! I-I was caught in the moment! Please forgive me!"

Emma picked up her head from his shoulder. "For what?" She was now genuinely confused.

He blushed heavily. "Uhh, for, umm, e-ejaculating i-inside you."

She chuckled. "Is that all? Don't worry about it, Lud."

"B-but, what if you get pr-" She rested her lips against his to shut him up, smiling into the kiss.

After a few seconds, she pulled away, still smiling. "Then I do."

Ludwig looked thoughtfully up into her eyes for a few seconds before smiling back.


End file.
